


The Golden Boy

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Category: Timekeeper Series - Tara Sim
Genre: Bottom Danny Hart, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Spoiler For Timekeeper Series, Spoilers, Top Colton Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Danny and Colton haven't had a lot of time alone in the weeks since Colton returned, human once again. Finally, with a night to themselves, they can do what they want.
Relationships: Danny Hart/Colton Bell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many works in this fandom, but I just finished the Timekeeper trilogy and I have to write something.

Colton pulled Danny closer, their kiss fiery and passionate, filled with an aching need and desire. It hadn't started like this though. It had started soft and almost lazy, Colton's arms gently around Danny's neck. 

It was late on a Friday evening, and Danny and Colton were completely alone for the first time since Danny returned from Enfield with a human Colton. There'd been so much fuss from Cassie, Brandon, and Christopher, they'd been fawning over him like a newborn kitten. 

Colton supposed it was kind of like that. He'd been reborn human again. They'd only seen him golden and shining as a clock spirit. And here he was before them, a human boy, pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. 

Christopher wasn't coming home tonight until late, so Danny and Colton had the house to themselves. They'd made dinner, Colton still overjoyed that he could taste food again, and then they'd made their way to Danny's bedroom. Well, it was their room now. Christopher being kind enough to let them share a room and bed.

Colton gasped as Danny's hands found their way under his shirt, the cold metal of Danny's new metal arm a stark contrast to the burning Colton felt throughout his body.

"Sorry," Danny apologised removing his hand. 

"No," Colton said taking hold on Danny's arm. "I like it." He smiled and manoeuvred Danny's hand so it rested on the small on his back.

"Are you sure?"

"It reminds me I can feel again." Colton smiled and leaned in to kiss Danny again. 

Danny's lips parted for his again and that fire deep in his belly flared to life once more. Colton worked to slowly unbutton Danny's shirt, Danny's skin under his touch just as hot as his own.

Danny guided them towards the bed. When Danny's legs hit the edge of the bed he stumbled, momentarily put off-balance. Colton caught him, arms encircling his body and pulling Danny towards him. They chuckled and Colton pulled on Danny's shirt then, his hand coming to rest on Danny's shoulders. His gaze swept over Danny's chest, the scars and bruises the result of their struggles, and a reminder.

Danny often felt self-conscious, he saw them as a reminder of his failures. Colton would press his lips to them all. To Colton, the scars, and the new arm, were reminders that Danny had made it out alive. 

Now, Colton pressed his lips to the bullet wound scar, still pink against Danny's skin. Danny gasped when Colton's lips trailed over every scar, mark, or freckle. Then he captured Danny's lips in his own as they slowly undressed each other. 

Colton lay down on the bed, pulling Danny to straddle him. Danny began his kisses along Colton's jaw, moving to his neck, and down his chest, unmarred unlike Danny's. Then he trailed his kisses lower, pressing a light kiss to Colton's navel, Colton gasped at the sensation. And then Danny kissed lower and lower and kissed his hip. 

Colton's cock twitched. Danny's mouth was so close. "Danny," Colton whispered. "You don't have to."

"Shh," Danny said and Colton quieted. "It's my turn to pleasure you now, and besides I want to." Danny smiled, his eyes twinkling with desire. Then Danny's hand wrapped around Colton's cock. Colton gasped his body arching up towards Danny. Danny stroked him, his eyes locked on Colton's all the while. 

"Danny," Colton whispered again, it was all he could think or say. His brain muddled with want. One word repeating in his mind. _Danny. Danny. Danny._

Danny pressed his lips to the tip of Colton's cock, Colton's head fell back onto the pillow, lips parting with a quiet moan. Danny's lips slid further down his cock, taking the head into his mouth.

Colton moaned loudly, unable to contain himself any longer. He was glad they were doing this with an empty house. 

Danny pulled back and licked up the length of Colton's cock. Colton's fists curled into the blankets on the bed and he breathlessly moaned Danny's name. "Can I?" He asked panting, slowly moving his hand to the back on Danny's head. 

"Yes," Danny replied. Colton curled his fingers in Danny's thick hair and arched as Danny took him in his mouth. Slowly working him from tip to base. Colton's hips bucked causing Danny to splutter but he recovered, working Colton with his tongue and lips.

Danny's tongue swiped over the tip and he swallowed tasting the salty precum. His own cock was twitching with arousal, but his need wasn't important right now, that would come later. All that mattered right now was driving Colton euphoric with pleasure. 

"Danny," Colton whispered as he felt his core tighten. "Danny!" He cried as pleasure took him over, he spilled into Danny's mouth. 

Danny's lips had left his cock when Colton opened his eyes, finally down from the high of his climax. He looked down at Danny, who wiped a hand over his mouth, wiping away what had spilt from his mouth. He smiled that goddamn smile up at Colton.

"I like the taste of you," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. Colton's cheeks burned, with both pleasure and embarrassment from having come so soon.

Danny's eyes softened. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked obviously noticing the change in Colton. "Was it not good?" He asked sounding worried. "I've never done that with anyone before and I wanted to do it for you-" Danny's ramble was cut off when Colton chuckled. 

"What?"

"Not good? Danny, I was-" He shooked his head, "-it doesn't matter." Danny's look of confusion told Colton he wasn't making sense.

"Danny, it was good...it was great." He smiled. 

"Oh," Danny said. "Well, good." He smiled and kissed Colton softly.

Colton could taste himself on Danny's lips and it sent an odd thrill through him. When he was a spirit, it was never like this. He'd be able to get Danny off, but touch worked differently as a spirit, he himself would not be able to be stimulated. He was so glad he was human again, and he could do this with Danny.

They kissed lazily for several minutes, and then it grew heated again. Colton's hand began to drift down Danny's stomach when Danny pulled back from their kiss. "I...uh," he said, voice soft. "I thought we could, you know, maybe do the whole thing?" Danny pushed himself up then and reached over to the drawer in his nightstand pulling out a small container.

"I even got this, it's quite new, but it's what most blokes are using," Danny explained as Colton eyed the container. 

"Are you sure?" Colton asked.

"Yes, very sure. Are you?"

"Yes," Colton said and kissed Danny hard. Danny laughed against his lips and wrapped his arms around him. Colton gently pushed Danny down onto his back, Danny's hands combing through his hair. 

Colton reached for the container and unscrewed the lid, eyeing the substance inside, a jelly-like substance. "You're sure this is safe?"

"Yes, I looked into it, it's completely safe." Danny chuckled softly, reaching up to kiss Colton. Danny spread his legs and nodded to Colton, who scooped his fingers into the container. 

"It might be uncomfortable at first, tell me to stop if it gets too much," Colton said, setting the container aside. 

"Okay." Danny nodded, closing his eyes as Colton slowly circled his entrance and pressed a finger inside him. Danny gasped, it wasn't quite sore but did feel strange. Though that didn't last long, as Colton slowly moved his finger it became much more pleasurable.

"I'm going to add another finger," Colton warned and did just that. Danny gasped again, he could feel himself slowly opening under Colton's touch. Colton kissed him as he pushed a third finger inside him, Danny gasping into his mouth. Colton had never wanted to hear a sound so much in his life. 

When Danny moaned against Colton's lips he removed his fingers, hooking one of Danny's legs over his shoulder and lining himself up. "Again, just tell me to stop and I will." Danny nodded and kissed him. 

Colton slowly pushed inside Danny, only slightly until Danny winced. "Just a moment," Danny breathed. And then after a few moments, told Colton to keep going. Colton did, slowly, groaning as he did so. Then he bent down to capture Danny's lips in his. 

Colton pulled back and thrust into Danny again, keeping the slow pace. Danny's chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths. Colton stopped when his thighs were flush with Danny's. 

"You okay?" Colton asked against Danny's lips. 

"Yeah," Danny breathed a smile on his lips. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going. It doesn't hurt anymore," Danny said and framed Colton's face with his hands. Colton nodded and kissed him as he began to thrust shallowly. 

Danny moaned into his mouth and that sent a sharp thrill through Colton. He thrust again, picking up the pace slightly. 

Colton pushed himself up, pulling away from the kiss. Danny whined in protest until Colton took Danny's cock in his hand, stroking him. Danny moaned his head falling back onto the pillow. Colton panted, small moans sounding in his throat as he thrust into Danny, working his cock at the same time, attempting to match the rhythms. 

"Colton, fuck," Danny moaned. Colton smiled, Danny swearing was a thing that oddly thrilled him. Colton thrust into Danny again, a loud moan escaping his lips. Danny's body arched toward his. 

Colton knew he was close, his thrusts deeper and faster. "Danny, I-" Colton started but was cut off as Danny came, gasping Colton's name as euphoria claimed him, body arching towards Colton as he spilled between them.

Colton came then, hips thrusting sporadically as his seed spilled into Danny. They slowly came down from their highs, Colton collapsing onto Danny's chest, both exhausted.

"I love you," Danny whispered, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. His hands combing through Colton's hair. 

Colton smiled and pushed himself up just enough that he could look Danny in the eye. "I love you, too," he said and kissed Danny then. And they both smiled against the other's lips, bodies tangled together. 


End file.
